


You Don’t Need To Run

by orphan_account



Series: oneshots/unfinished band stuff i abandoned lmao [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Loosely Inspired By My Blood, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tyler Wins, idk man if ur on this site u can probably put shit together, im tired and sad whip, like the lyrics, not in the way you’d think though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler ran his fingers over the engraving in the wood, feeling the letters out. The bat was in his right hand, loosely hanging from it. “I will fucking kill you if you don’t leave right now.””Really, Tyler?” The reflection snarled, a smile curling across his lips. God, that was Tyler’s smile. He hated this- he hated that thing in the mirror. “That’s no way to talk to yourself.”The thing shook its head. Tyler didn’t say anything.“Blurryface.” The name was snipped, Tyler even managed to cringe at the end of it. “I will kill you.”





	You Don’t Need To Run

The bat felt natural in his hands. It wasn’t too heavy, nor was it too light. It was the perfect weight. Wooden, with the ‘FPE’ carved into the handle. Tyler didn’t really know how that had gotten there; it was there when he duh it out of the dumpster. The initials had no significant meaning to him, really. Except for the fact that they- ironically- happened to be the initials in his saying, the one he had never said outloud. Or even written down for that matter. He didn’t plan on sharing it anytime soon, especially not in this situation.  

Tyler ran his fingers over the engraving in the wood, feeling the letters out. The bat was in his right hand, loosely hanging from it. “I will fucking kill you if you don’t leave right now.”

”Really, Tyler?” The reflection snarled, a smile curling across his lips. God, that was Tyler’s smile. He hated this- he hated that thing in the mirror. “That’s no way to talk to yourself.”

The thing shook its head. Tyler didn’t say anything. 

“Blurryface.” The name was snipped, Tyler even managed to cringe at the end of it. “I will kill you.”

”You can’t kill me, sweetcheeks.” Blurryface rolled his eyes, crossing his black stained hands. “I’m you. I’m the wo-“

He was cut off by the bat slamming into the mirror, sending shards spiraling across the room. Tyler squeezed his eyes shut, and also closed his mouth to keep any glass shards from entering. It was a weird fear he’d had for years; in fact, he barely remembered when it started. Maybe when Zach had told him insulation was made from glass and if he ate it his insides would be torn up- which, Tyler still wasn’t a hundred percent sure if that was true or not- and ever since then, he’d been absolutely terrified to somehow consuming glass and having his insides shredded up. Because, Hell, no matter how much he absolutely wanted to die, there was no way he would go out by eating glass. 

Tyler stared into the shattered remains of the mirror, watching dozens of pairs of red eyes bore into his own. He let the bat slip from his fingers, falling to the ground and crushing the ice it landed on. He followed the bat, sinking down into his knees. Tyler ignored the stinging that erupted in his knees when he hit the ground, instead, he picked up the biggest of glass that was on the ground.

“You’ll never get rid of me.” 

Tyler chuckled dryly, rolling his eyes. “Sure I can’t.” He brought the shard of glass to his neck, plunging it into the skin. He shakily lifted his hands to his neck, feeling the glass impaled in his skin. Gasping and gurgling blood from his mouth, he managed to make out two last words; ones that were meant for the demon that had manifested itself in Tyler, the demon Tyler had created. “I won.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sad, man.  
> edit; tbfh i don’t even remember writing this but let’s take it off of anon ig


End file.
